


Святотатство

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, consent kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: Бета:madchester
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Святотатство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blasphemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513950) by [CastielsCarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma). 



> Бета: **[madchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester)**

— Дин, ты праведник.

Когда Кастиэль шепчет ему это на ухо, Дин выдыхает. Рукой Кастиэль зарывается в его волосы и зажигает внутри него нимб.

— Был... Кас, прошу. — Он извивается под Кастиэлем, разворачивает к нему свое тело, словно цветок в поисках дающего жизнь солнца.

Кастиэль отпускает волосы и проводит рукой по груди Дина.

— Ты — Меч Михаила, — он с трепетом умолкает и опускает руку.

Дин не знает, кончит он сначала или заплачет.

— Да, я знаю, знаю.

Он стонет — стонет! — когда Кастиэль раздвигает его ноги.

— Ты сосуд, способный удержать архангела, — с придыханием говорит Кастиэль. — Эти человеческие кости, это человеческое тело, это человеческое сердце способны вместить творение Бога.

Дин изгибается на кровати, ему нужно почувствовать Кастиэля, но он сдерживается.

Это нужда такая острая, но Дин знает: притупить ее способен только Кастиэль. 

— Кас, умоляю...

Тот шепчет, полный благоговения: 

— Это все ты.

Он кладет руку на колено Дина, сдвигая ногу в сторону.

— Дин, ты примешь меня? — пальцы Кастиэля еле ощутимо скользят по покрасневшей коже.

— Боже, Кас, да.

— Ты впустишь меня? Согласие жизненно необходимо.

Дин стонет. 

— Да, заткнись, мать твою. Войди в меня, сейчас же.

Кастиэль двигается, и Дин чувствует, как прямо под яйцами по коже скользит чужой член. Он задерживает дыхание, ждет.

Предвкушая, как Кастиэль войдет в него, он смотрит вверх, но ничего не происходит.

Глаза Кастиэля светятся благодатью, когда он облизывает губы. 

— Мне нужно проникнуть в тебя. Если ты согласишься, мы соединимся навсегда.

Образы Кастиэля, трахающего его до бесконечности, ангела, никогда его не отпускающего, заставляют член Дина дергаться.

— Я согласен. Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, я говорю да.

Кастиэль выдыхает и резко входит. Он приглушенно стонет, когда Дин сжимается вокруг его члена. Затем Кастиэль двигается и трахает его, как грозовой океан, разбивающийся о скалы — это ошеломляющее, темное, безжалостное ощущение.

Дин стискивает простыни. Прикосновение Кастиэля спасает его и оно же уничтожает.

— Ты сломан, Дин Винчестер. Михаил может забрать твое тело, но твоя душа теперь моя.

— Да, я твой.

Голос Кастиэля становится яростным. 

— Ты дал свое согласие. Я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу. Ты принадлежишь мне.

Дин кончает внезапно, член пульсирует, когда он выплескивается на себя. Последние капли стекают по головке.

Кастиэль продолжает его трахать. Дин не хотел бы иначе.


End file.
